


I Will Find You

by LadyElizabethofNewYork



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyElizabethofNewYork/pseuds/LadyElizabethofNewYork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Ten years after Voldemort kills Lily and he gives Harry up, James' is shocked when his son appears on his doorstep. What is even more shocking is that Harry knows something that will change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Find You

It had been ten years since Voldemort came to kill Harry. Ten years since Harry and James had survived. Ten years since Lily had died to save Harry. Ten years since James had seen his son.

James had been out of the house that Halloween evening. Lily and he had a huge fight and James had stormed out. How was he to know that that night would be the last time, he would see Lily?

How was he to know that Voldemort would choose this night to kill Harry? How was he to know that Peter would betray them and send Voldemort to their house?

All he knew was he had been stuck in his house for many months and Lily yelling at him had been the final straw. Then when James returned he found his house in shambles and Dumbledore holding a crying Harry. Snape, Sirius and Remus were there too. Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus were relieved and happy to see James alive. Snape was not.

"Where were you?" Snape had roared fiercely. "Why weren't you here protecting Lily?" Sirius had punched Snape and told him that James had done more to protect Harry and Lily then Snape had even done.

James wasn't so sure. He couldn't believe that this had happened. That he had let this happen. Snape was right, James should have been there. But he hadn't been and now Lily was dead and Harry had to be shipped off to the Dursleys.

Sirius and Remus had been outraged when Dumbledore had told them that because of Lily's sacrifice, Harry would have to live with Lily's sister, a blood relative. They said that Petunia would hate Harry and Sirius was sure that Vernon would probably hurt Harry.

"He's better off with them then me," James had whispered, looking at the sleeping toddler in his arms.

Remus stayed out of it for which James was extremely grateful for. Sirius begged him to reconsider. But James' mind was made up. He had failed his wife and son. He had let everyone down. His son might be the savior but he was nothing but a coward and failure.

Besides Vernon might have had a temper but he never once hit a child even when Harry spat up on him. And James knew that Petunia loved his sister deep down, very deep down, inside her.

So on November 2nd, James showed up at his sister in law's door, holding Harry. Petunia stared at him coldly throughout his explanation. It was like even though she wasn't close to her sister, she too blamed him for Lily's death.

James expected Petunia to say no and a part of him wanted Petunia to say no. But in the end, Petunia agreed to take care of Harry, even though she didn't sound to happy about it.

"Be good, Harry," James had told his son, the last words he would say to Harry for the next ten years.

"Da," Harry replied, waving at him. James had to close his eyes so he didn't start crying. He patted Harry's head and walked out of the Dursleys' house. He apparated to Godric's Hollow and went straight to a pub, wanting to drink away his sorrows.

James spent the next six months in Sirius' flat. During those months, he stayed in his room, only coming out for food. He drank and didn't shave. He had a hard time sleeping because of the nightmares.

The next six months, James tried to act normal like he was happy. But it was clear to his friends that he wasn't. He still drank and refused to go to work. Finally Remus suggested for him to go see a grief counselor.

James was reluctant but at Sirius and Remus' insistence, he did so for three years. It took a long time but soon James was ready to get back to the world of the living.

James tried to forget his past. But the thing is your past always comes back to you.

Six years went by and James was now the head of the aurors. He was dedicated to his work and his friends. Little did he know that on March 30th 1991, his whole world would be turned upside down.

"James, are you working late again?" Sirius asked in surprise as he walked into James' office. James nodded without looking up from his parchments. "But it's your birthday, mate. I thought, we'd find Moony, Marls and go celebrate you turning thirty-one."

"It's always the same thing. We go have dinner. You make jokes about me getting older while getting drunk. Then you start singing happy birthday so obnoxiously that the manager has to kick us out," James complained.

"Aw, come on mate. You know you find me funny. And it will be different this time because I'll be singing Happy Birthday in French," Sirius told him proudly. James gave him a look.

"You don't speak any French," James reminded him. Sirius made a mocking face at him. "Look as fun as that sounds, I think I'd stay here and do some paperwork. I'll see you tomorrow." Sirius sighed.

"See you then, Prongs. Don't stay here too late, okay? Because Marlene will want you to least eat the cake she made you. She'll drop the cake off at your house."

"I can't wait for it," James said to him dully, looking back at the parchment. Sirius stared at him sadly for a few moments before walking out, being sure to shut the door behind him.

Hours later, James opened the door to his flat and he walked inside, dropping the grocery bags on the counter. He spotted the red and gold cake in the shape of a snitch, sitting on his kitchen table.

James smiled. Every year since he was old enough to eat cake, it would always be red and gold. His mother started the tradition. Lily always thought it was stupid. She said that that was the reason James was so Gryffindor and Quidditch obsessed. But it didn't matter, Lily would still make that cake for him.

James took a deep breath. He didn't want to think about Lily. Not today. It make him too sad. Even happy memories with her made him want to cry.

James picked up a knife and cut a big chunk of the cake out for him. He put it on a plate, put a candle on the slice, and lit it.

"Make a wish," he whispered. He blew it out. James knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted his family back. And even though, he knew it wasn't ever going to happen, he wished for it every time on his birthday.

The doorbell rang, pulling James out of his thoughts. James furrowed his brow in confusion. It was close to midnight, who could that be?

James walked over to the door and opened it. Standing outside was a black haired boy with green eyes. James' eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Hi, are you James Potter?" the boy asked. James nodded wordlessly. "I'm Harry and I'm your son."


End file.
